Real me
by nhdl
Summary: Uma notícia pode mudar uma vida e talvez trazer um amor de volta, ou não. (fic-ACHELE) DESCONTINUADA
1. Chapter 1

"**Atriz de Glee é flagrada em boate aos beijos com uma mulher."**

"**Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray, Glee) é vista em Paris se 'divertindo' com uma amiga."**

Apesar da pequena dor de cabeça que tinha ela lia atentamente as notícias, apenas algumas. Em apenas algumas horas seu momento de descontração foi parar nas principais páginas dos sites de fofocas e para falar a verdade, ela nem estava se importando com isso tudo. Havia cansado de fingir ser alguém que não era para posar de boa moça e inocente, modelo para garotinhas.

Dianna estava deitada em sua cama do hotel em Paris onde esperava seu empresário Thor retornar sua ligação. Lembrou da noite passada, tinha bebido pouco e dançava animadamente na pista de dança até que uma morena muito linda começou a dançar perto, muito perto dela e bem, o Charlie não aguentou ficar sendo provocado e não retribuir. Ela chegou na morena, começou a dançar colada nela e mão boba vai, uma passada do nariz no pescoço e orelha, música contagiante e estava feito, rolou um beijão no meio da pista e claro, tinha paparazzi ali.

Seu celular começou a tocar.

- Alô – respondeu cansada.

- Onde você estava com a cabeça Dianna? – Thor resmungou irritado.

- A cabeça eu não sei, mas boca...

- Me poupe disso, por favor – ela não se segurou e riu – os caras da FOX estão querendo uma reunião com você e eu quero é saber, como você quer que eu proceda?

- Sinceramente?

- De preferência.

- Pouco me importa.

- Vai sair do armário Di?

- Sei lá Thor, só sei que não vou ficar me escondendo, não vou sair gritando ao mundo ,mas também não vou negar nada.

- Ok – suspirou – marquei um voo para você daqui uma hora, então se apresse, faça sua mala e quando chegar te pego no aeroporto e vamos direto para aquele covil.

- Certo, até – desligou.

Abriu outro site e viu um que falava da época em que ela era feliz, sim, apenas rumores, mas que eram em sua maioria a realidade do tempo em que aquele sorriso a fazia acreditar que tudo poderia dar certo. Suspirou. Tinha que deixar aquilo no passado mesmo que doesse cada vez que a via. Conseguiu criar coragem e se levantou, arrumou suas coisas em tempo recorde e desceu para fazer o check-out.

O taxi que havia pedido já estava em frente ao hotel que a propósito estava cheio de paparazzis e curiosos, entrou no veículo sem dar qualquer declaração e seguiu ao aeroporto. Lá também não foi tão tranquilo, mas alguns seguranças do lugar ajudaram-na a não ser incomodada.

Horas depois chegava a LA, estava esgotada, mas ainda tinha uma maldita reunião pela frente. Avistou Thor e o acompanhou até seu carro. Estavam em silêncio até que o homem não aguentou mais e quebrou a quietude entre eles.

- Como está?

- Bem.

- Você me entendeu Di – disse amuado.

- Estou aliviada na verdade.

- Menos mal, mas o que você pretende dizer a eles?

- Nada, eles me chamaram não eu e outra, é a minha vida que está em discussão e não vou deixar mais ninguém decidir as coisas por mim.

- Ainda remoendo aquilo?

- Claro, não tive nem chance de discutir a questão.

- Ok.

O restante do caminho foi em silêncio. Ao chegarem ao estúdio, Dianna estranhou, normalmente reuniões eram feitas em um escritório.

- Porque aqui?

- Não imagino. Não quiseram me passar informação alguma.

Após o veículo ser estacionado, o homem se vira parando a loira de caminhar.

- Não estarei com você lá, mas independente do assunto que for tratado, apenas faça o que decidir que depois cuido de tudo, ok?

- Ok.

A loira caminhou sozinha até a sala onde os produtores se reuniam, bateu e foi recebida por Ryan que estava com uma cara péssima. Ela respirou fundo e entrou.

- Temos que conversar – disse.

- É, eu percebi quando me mandaram vir da França – respondeu revirando os olhos e travou quando viu quem mais estava ali.

Não fazia muito tempo que não se viam, a última vez foi na semana que tinha passado quando ela veio gravar algumas cenas, mas não tinham se falado uma vez, ela ainda sentia um nó na garganta ao olhá-la e sentia os olhos arderem. Tirou sua atenção da morena que um dia pensou que passaria o resto de sua vida para o gigante ao seu lado que pensou ser seu amigo.

Girou nos calcanhares e fuzilou com o olhar o diretor.

- O que esses dois fazem aqui?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obrigada pelos reviews ^^ e só para avisar, eu não programei tudo que vai acontecer na fic, vai do me aparece na hora, então não se ela vai ser curta ou longa.**_

* * *

_- O que esses dois fazem aqui?_

Ryan olhou um tanto assustado pelo tom que Dianna usou, ela nunca levantava a voz para ninguém e essa atitude dela era uma novidade na tão agradável.

- Porque isso que você fez também nos afeta – disse Cory.

A loira virou-se para encará-lo e sua vontade era de socar ele.

- O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da conta de ninguém aqui – falou olhando para o rapaz que um dia chamou de amigo.

- É sim, ou você pensa que não vão meter o nome da Lea no meio? – ele retrucou.

Lea vendo o estado de irritação da loira puxou o 'namorado' pelo braço e falou algo em seu ouvido, ele olhou para Dianna e voltou a olhar para a morena e logo soltou um suspiro pesado e foi em direção a porta e saiu. Ryan pediu para que as duas sentassem e elas assim o fizeram.

- Ela também vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Dianna gesticulando para Lea.

- Sim – ele respondeu – agora quero saber, o que eu faço com você senhorita Agron?

- Ryan, eu realmente não sei nem o que eu faço, se quiser me afastar de vez da série não tem problema, já nem estou aparecendo tanto, mas só não venha me pedir para ficar nessa imagem de boa moça. E posso te pedir uma só coisa?

Ele assentiu.

- Podemos conversar só nós dois? Não me sinto confortável em fazer isso na frente dela.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Lea perguntou indignada.

- Nesse momento? Você.

- Isso também me afeta sabia?

- Não, não afeta em nada, pois não temos nada e se meterem seu nome no meio, pode deixar que nego que tivemos algo Lea – a loira respondeu.

- Você é louca de ter deixado isso acontecer – retrucou.

- Melhor ser pega beijando uma mulher gostosa do que falarem que estou grávida de um filhote de baleia albina.

Lea levantou-se e foi até a loira que também tinha se levantado e ficaram se encarando. Ryan apenas observava as duas, estava na cara de qualquer um que as conhecia que elas sentiam algo pela outra, mas a falta de uma conversa acabou transformando tudo numa bola de neve.

- Hey, não venha me atacar não! O que eu fiz para você me tratar assim? – Lea falou e se arrependeu no exato momento que viu a expressão de Dianna mudar de raiva para amargura – Di, me desculpa e-eu...

- Porque eu trato você assim? Talvez porque você terminou comigo sem me dar uma chance se quer de tentar acertar tudo e se vendeu para essa maldita emissora e ainda por cima começou a namorar com bonecão de posto – sentia os olhos ficarem marejados, mas não ia chorar na frente dela – e para você agora é Dianna e Ryan, depois eu ligo ou nos encontramos ok?

Olhou para Ryan e ele entendeu o que ela queria. Ela saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Lea desabou na cadeira e levou as mãos ao rosto, ela sempre foi o elo fraco do casal e mesmo tendo terminado seu relacionamento, ainda continuava a machucar a loira. Levantou e foi atrás dela, precisava se desculpar pelo que tinha falado.

Dianna saiu correndo e ao passar por onde ficavam os carros do elenco, trombou com Naya, que já ia tirar uma com a cara da loira por causa das notícias, mas ao vê-la chorando, abraçou-a e acabaram sentadas no chão.

- O que foi loira, demitiram você?

Dianna apenas negou. Naya ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, porém ao ver Lea vindo na direção delas, já tinha imaginado o porque da amiga estar em prantos no seu colo.

- Naya, preciso falar com ela.

- Lea, acho melhor você sair da minha frente antes que eu meta a porrada em você – Naya ameaçou.

- Isso não é assunto seu...

Dianna levantou e encarou a morena que recuou um pouco diante do olhar que recebeu.

- Não quero ouvir nada do que você tem a me falar Lea, já não basta ter levado metade da minha vida embora e ainda quer o que mais? – falava enquanto as lágrimas rolavam soltas pelo seu rosto – não fale comigo, não me olhe, pois sua simples presença me mata aos poucos, então me deixa, isso é fácil para você.

A morena já chorava, virou para se afastar, mas Cory andava até elas com uma cara nada boa.

- O que você falou para ela hein? – chegou dando um empurrão na loira.

Ela se recuperou e o empurrou de volta e enfrentando ele falou.

- Isso não te interessa seu fura olho e vá se ferrar que isso não tem nada a ver com você!

- Tem sim, é a minha namorada que está chorando – ao escutar essa palavra, a loira sentiu como se fosse uma facada no peito.

Ela olhou para Naya que pegou as bolsas delas e passou o braço pela cintura da loira. Levou-a até seu carro e saiu dali, pois Dianna iria desabar a qualquer momento e nenhum dos dois ali veria ela fraquejar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigada pelos reviews meninas e espero que gostem desse capítulo ^^**

* * *

Naya estacionou em frente ao apartamento da loira, elas desceram do veículo e entraram no prédio. Logo depois de adentrarem, Dianna foi até o sofá e se deixou cair ali, com pequenos soluços causados pelo choro que trancou na garganta assim que saíram dos estúdios. A latina sentou ao lado dela e a puxou para um abraço deixando que a amiga aliviasse a dor em seu peito.

- Me conta o que aconteceu Di, assim eu posso te ajudar – Naya pediu.

Diana deu algumas fungadas se recuperando e se ajeitou no abraço.

- Eu não sei por que ela faz isso comigo mesmo ela tendo terminado tudo, eu deveria odiá-la, mas eu não consigo, porque a simples ideia de sentir isso me mata, é como se eu arrancasse metade da minha alma – desabafou.

- Ninguém entende esse comportamento dela, mas o que aconteceu lá naquela reunião?

- Ryan queria saber o que eu faria e eu disse que nada, aí ela me falou umas coisas e eu contra-ataquei e depois deixei a sala, mas tenho certeza que o Ryan entendeu e vai marcar uma coletiva.

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso? Não vai prejudicar sua carreira?

- Eles já tem a foto, o que uma declaração vai mudar? E se ninguém quiser me dar mais algum papel eu arranjo outra coisa para fazer.

Naya percebendo que a amiga não queria ficar tocando no assunto e decidiu tentar o clima ficar menos carregado.

- Então... me conte, a tal garota beija bem? – perguntou sorrindo e conseguiu uma risada da loira em troca.

- Ohh sim, muito bem por sinal.

- Olha que fico com ciúme hein?

- Ai Naya não fique sou toda sua, mas não estou a fim de dividir com o Matt – brincou.

- Sua idiota – deu um tapa no ombro de Dianna e as duas caíram na risada.

- Obrigada Naynay – a loira agradeceu.

- Não precisa agradecer Di, sou sua amiga e quando precisar de mim é só me chamar.

Elas conversaram mais um pouco e Naya ao ver uma mensagem de Matt avisou que teria que ir embora que ainda tinha que voltar para gravar umas cenas. Dianna acompanhou a amiga até a porta e depois foi para o seu quarto, preferia mil vezes ter permanecido na França do que estar em LA no meio desse drama todo. Deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, tentava entender como sua vida mudou tanto nesse ano, até o começo não poderia pedir mais nada que estava tudo perfeito, mas depois as coisas desandaram de vez e ruíram como um castelo de cartas ao ser atingido pelo vento.

Acabou adormecendo, provavelmente por causa do cansaço do voo. Despertou com o toque de seu celular, pegou-o e viu que era Thor.

- Diga – atendeu ainda um pouco sonolenta.

_- Marcaram uma coletiva de imprensa, preparei algo para você falar..._

- Não precisa, só vou responder as pergunta que me fizerem e nada mais.

_- Ok, será amanhã de manhã no salão do próprio estúdio._

- Fazer o que não? – bufou cansada e finalizou a ligação.

Decidiu mandar sms para alguém que poderia lhe ajudar amanhã a não surtar de ansiedade antes da tal coletiva.

**Marcaram minha coletiva para amanhã aí no estúdio – D.**

**Já? Não se preocupa estaremos todos aqui para dar uma força para vc – N.**

**Hey e também a chutar alguns traseiros se for preciso tbm – N.**

**Kkk saia desse corpo que ñ te pertence Santana Lopez, mas obrigada Nay – D.**

**As ordens loira :P – N.**

É quando as coisas vão de mal à pior que vemos onde estão nossos verdadeiros amigos, depois das mensagens relaxou um pouco, ela estaria sozinha nisso tudo. Aproveitou o embalo e ligou para sua mãe e contou tudo e não podia ter ficado mais feliz de ver que sua família não a censurava e ficou ao seu lado independente da decisão que ela tomasse.

Deixou o aparelho ao lado e cruzou os braços tampando os olhos. Será que com isso poderia finalmente tentar seguir em frente? Deu uma risada triste. Provavelmente não, seria uma luta intensa contra o seu coração que não a deixava esquecer esses sentimentos.

_Como eu sou idiota! Sofrendo por alguém que nem se importa comigo, com o que eu sinto e ainda por cima deve estar entregando aquele corpo que era meu para aquela orca desgraçada, manipuladora e sem talento algum. Coração burro que gosta de sofrer... – _pensava e foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um alerta de uma nova mensagem.

Abriu sem nem ver quem era o remetente e se arrependeu instantaneamente por não ter feito isso.

**Desculpa por tudo, só queria que você entendesse que fiz tudo pensado em você também – L.**

Isso não fazia sentido algum, na cabeça de Diana e bem provável que na mente da maioria das pessoas, um relacionamento devia ser discutido entre ambas as partes, afinal, é a vida de duas pessoas que está em jogo e uma delas decidir tomar as rédeas para si e deixar a outra no escuro não leva em consideração o sentimento que as uniu. Depois de uma batalha interna entre ignorar ou responder a mensagem, a segunda opção acabou sendo a escolhida.

**Se tivesse pensado em 'nós' não teria feito toda essa merda – D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obrigada pelos reviews e fiquei até impressionada ao ver o tanto de gente acompanhando. Mia um cap. para vocês, espero que gostem**

* * *

Dianna acordou no dia seguinte, com a cara amassada por causa do travesseiro e foi tomar café de pijama mesmo. Riu consigo mesma pensando na cara das pessoas se a vissem agora, a maioria deveria pensar que ela levantava como uma deusa, mas tinha os olhos inchados de sono, o cabelo bagunçado e o pijama nada sensual. Sentou na cadeira ao lado do balcão e comeu distraída, já imaginava as perguntas que vão fazer.

Terminou o café, deixou a louça no lava-louça e foi para o quarto se trocar, tinha que estar no estúdio cedo. Achou até melhor aquele horário, quanto antes desse a bendita coletiva, mais cedo poderia voltar a fazer as suas próprias coisas. Separou um vestido, um par de sapatilhas e foi tomar um banho.

Já de banho tomado se vestiu e lembrou que tinha que pedir para o seu irmão trazer Arthur de volta. Pegou suas coisas e desceu para o estacionamento do prédio.

Chegou aos estúdios e já avistou alguns dos mais próximos do elenco com quem tinha amizade. Eles sorriam em apoio e disseram que qualquer coisa que ela precisasse era só falar. Agradeceu aos céus por ter pessoas assim em sua vida.

- Bem, vou indo lá – ela disse.

- Boa sorte Di – falaram Naya, Harry, Samuel, Heather e Chord.

Quase chegando ao salão para se encontrar primeiramente com Ryan, sentiu ser puxada pelo cotovelo. Olhou a pessoa que a segurava e armou suas defesas.

- O quê? – falou ríspida.

- Me desculpa – sussurrou Lea.

- Você já disse isso na mensagem de ontem.

- Eu sei, mas você não entende ... – a morena não terminou de falar, estava se sentindo tão frustrada por toda essa situação, era sua culpa tudo aquilo, se tivesse sido forte, mais segura e conversado com a loira tudo o que estavam passando poderia ter sido evitado.

- Até você explicar realmente o que aconteceu, nunca vou poder saber Lee – percebeu que tinha chamado a morena pelo apelido carinhoso e tratou de mudar de assunto – tenho que ir que estão me esperando.

Virou-se e se afastou, mas ainda conseguiu escutar o sussurro da morena 'Boa sorte Di'. Balançou a cabeça e procurou se focar no que faria nesse momento, Ryan veio até ela e guiou-a até uma mesa onde estavam duas cadeiras, puxou uma para que ela sentasse e sentou ao seu lado.

- Podemos começar? – perguntou num tom baixo e ela apenas acenou.

Ryan acenou para os repórteres e assim começou a enxurrada de questões.

- Dianna o que você tem a dizer sobre o que acontece em Paris?

- Acho que as imagens falam por si só não? – respondeu tranquilamente.

- Você estava bêbada?

- Tinha tomado alguns drinks, mas me lembro muito bem do que eu fiz.

- Você não parece tão preocupada com a repercussão,ao que se deve isso?

- Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas quando apresentei o GLAAD, eu falei sobre já ter beijado garotas... – ela foi cortada por outro repórter.

- Então você se considera lésbica?

- Não, rótulos não devem definir uma pessoa e eu sou contra isso, não é porque me relaciono com alguém da forma diferente da que a sociedade espera que devo ser definida em uma palavra e por isso não quero me rotular, mas se vocês necessitam tanto assim, sim, sou lésbica.

E então veia a parte que ela pensou que poderia escapar, mas as pessoas são excelentes em desenterrar fatos do passado com uma agilidade espantosa, ou eles apenas tiveram tempo de fazer um resumo do que achavam relevantes.

- Então, levando em conta tudo isso, podemos dizer que os rumores que sempre giravam em torno de você e Lea Michele eram verdadeiros?

- Lea e eu sempre fomos amigas – cada palavra doía tanto em seu peito ao ser pronunciada – as pessoas tendem a ver o que querem.

- Então você nunca tiveram nenhum envolvimento além de amizade?

- Não – disse e engoliu um soluço. Ryan percebendo seu desconforto encerrou a coletiva.

Saiu do salão e foi para uma salinha reservada com o homem que a seguiu.

- Você está bem Dianna? – e ela negou com a cabeça tentando segurar as lágrimas. Respirou fundo acalmando o aperto em seu peito.

- Porque eu tenho que passar por tudo isso Ryan?

- Não sei Lady Di, a vida é cheia de barreiras, talvez para nos fazer mais fortes ou para fazer algo lá na frente valer essa angustia toda – respondeu.

- Só espero que a parte feliz não demore, porque dizer aquelas coisas hoje foi como se eu estivesse traindo tudo o que sinto e não gosto de me sentir dessa forma.

Ele dá um aperto reconfortante em seu ombro e ela sai. Caminhou um pouco para tentar tirar um pouco da tensão que tinha desde que saiu dali. Estava quase na porta onde o elenco se reunia para ensaiar os passos das performances até que foi puxada novamente, pensou que era Lea novamente, porém deu de cara com um gigante espumando de raiva.

- O que você falou para ela? – inquiriu.

- Primeira coisa: me solta seu ogro! E segunda: falei para quem? – se fez de desentendida.

- Com a Lea, vi vocês se falando e depois você sai e ela começa a chorar, então repetindo, o que você falou para ela?

- Ela foi trás de mim e outra, o que eu falo ou deixo de falar com ela não é da sua conta – falou irritada.

- Ela é minha namorada, claro que é! – falou exasperado.

- Se ela não quer te contar, não deve ser – retrucou e decidiu provocar – ou você está apenas com ciúme e medo de perder ela?

Cory ficou vermelho e ela observava que era verdade, ele morria de medo de perdê-la, afinal, o cara não sabe dançar, a maioria ali tinha a voz melhor que a dele e a atuação era de um amador, Lea estava sendo o suporte, pois assim que a série acabasse ele seria um nada.

- Fica na sua Dianna, porque se você pensar em se meter entre nós, eu vou.. . – ele nem terminou de fala, Dianna que já estava farta dele, do que ele fez ontem ali mesmo no set, fechou o punho e desferiu um soco em sua face.

O rapaz deu uma cambaleada com o impacto do golpe e caiu sentado. A loira se aproximou e agachou perto dele.

- Se você pensa que pode me ameaçar você está enganado – murmurava – chega perto de mim de novo e eu acabo com você seu inútil.

Levantou e deixou-o sozinho ali e pode-se dizer que um bocado assustado, se usasse o molhado de urina em suas calças como prova. A loira podia ser a pessoa mais doce do mundo, mas que não quisessem ameaçá-lo porque aí descobriam que ela também tinha suas garras para se defender.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gente obrigada por estar comentando, dá até mais ânimo de escrever rsrs. Boa leitura.**

* * *

Lea estava sentada em um canto vendo alguns do elenco ensaiar, fazia uma pausa de suas gravações e aproveitou para se aproximar do pessoal. Seu olhar foi tirado do ensaio quando viu o seu então namorado entrar no local com a cara roxa e as calças molhadas e também percebeu que Chord vinha atrás dele.

- O que foi que te aconteceu? – perguntou quando ele se esparramou no chão perto dela e gemeu de dor.

- Tomei um murro – resmungou.

- De quem?

- Não importa.

Ela viu o loiro se aproximar deles com uma cara nada boa fazendo com que todos ali parassem o que estavam fazendo para observá-los.

- Se você fizer ou pensar em fazer aquilo outra vez, vai ser o meu punho na sua cara – ameaçou.

- O que foi que aconteceu Chord? – Lea inquiriu.

- Seu namorado ameaçando a Dianna, mas não deu muito certo, pois como você está vendo, a loirinha tem uma força e tanto e ainda fez ele se mijar todo – contou.

A morena fuzilou com o olhar o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Não acredito que você fez isso – se levantou e ficou encarando ele – só me responde uma coia, por quê?

- Depois que vocês conversaram, você estava chorando e deve ter sido algo que ela falou, ela não te ama e só te faz sofrer.

E foi aí que algo se rompeu e a morena pareceu voltar ao que era antes e explodiu com Cory.

- Seu idiota, a única pessoa que fez a outra sofrer foi eu e talvez, só talvez, um dia eu consiga que ela me perdoe por tudo o que fiz e estou a fazendo passar – falava alto – e se você chegar perto dela é de mim que você vai ter que escapar, porque eu juro que acabo com você me entendeu?

O rapaz estava pálido, já era a terceira pessoa no dia que o ameaçava e notou que Lea era a única que poderia realmente ferrar com a sua vida. Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu para ela.

- E não apareça mais na minha frente hoje se sabe o que é bom para você – Lea disse e saiu dali para procurar à loira.

Saiu apressada olhando para todos os lados á procura da loira.

- Hey Lea, procurando alguém? – olhou e viu que era Brad.

- Hnm... sim, você viu a Dianna por aí?

- Ela estava no camarim dela.

- Ok – respondeu e acabou chamando o homem de novo – você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Se estiver ao meu alcance – respondeu.

- Faz alguma coisa para ter algumas cenas Faberry? Eu quero começar a consertar tudo, mas sem ela perto de mim eu não vou ter chance alguma – falou e ele entendeu muito bem sobre a situação que ela dizia.

- Vou ver isso, mas não te garanto nada.

Ela deu um enorme sorriso, o verdadeiro em meses e saiu correndo para tentar ainda encontrar a loira. Parou em frente à porta e bateu. Abriu quando escutou um 'Pode entrar', fechou a porta atrás de si e observou a loira que estava de costas juntando algumas coisas.

Dianna guardava alguns objetos seus que ficaram ali da última vez, estranhou quando a pessoa que bateu na porta não disse nada e se virou para encará-la.

- O que faz aqui?

Lea não respondeu e se aproximou, pegou a mão que a loira tinha usado para acertar Cory e olhou para ver se estava tudo bem, voltou seu olhar para Dianna que a encarava.

- Da próxima não bata tão forte – disse.

- Para não machucar o seu namorado?

- Não, para não machucar suas mãos com alguém que não vale a pena.

- Eu posso decidir as coisas por mim mesma se você não sabe – resmungou.

Lea foi até o sofá que tinha ali e sentou levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Deus como eu sou burra! Quando penso que estou fazendo algo para o bem acabo ferrando com tudo.

Dianna estava parada enfrente a ela, pensou em falar algo, mas deixou que a morena continuasse.

- Não passa um dia que eu não pense em você, sinto falta da sua risada, das nossas conversas, seus beijos, se corpo junto ao meu, sua palavras carinhosas depois que fazíamos amor, é como eu seu morresse um pouco a cada dia – desabafou.

A loira permaneceu em silêncio digerindo as palavras da outra. Ela estava na mesma situação e saber que Lea sentia-se da mesma forma diminuiu sua dor por um instante. O que mais queria agora era enlaçá-la em seus braços, dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, porém não podia continuar se machucando, estava ficando insuportável. Dianna foi tirada de sua divagação.

- Você ainda me ama Di? – Lea perguntou, todas as suas inseguranças transpareciam em seu olhar.

- Não faz isso Lea – pediu.

- Eu preciso saber Di, ainda tem algum sentimento por mim, mesmo que pequeno? – disse se levantando.

- Você sabe que tem e sempre vai ter – falava já com a voz embargada.

Lea relaxou visivelmente com a confissão da loira, sabia o que tinha que fazer, dar o primeiro passo e começar a tentar juntar os pedaços do que elas eram. Olhou-a e tentou mostrar que estava tão quebrada quanto Dianna, que não só ela estava sofrendo com a separação. Tomou coragem e declarou.

- Eu vou consertar tudo Di, nem que me leve a vida toda, eu vou mostrar para você que te amo mais que tudo, vou te explicar o que aconteceu e fazer você ser minha novamente.

Era tudo o que ela sempre quis ouvir, Lea teria que provar muito para ela, mas ouvi-la dizendo aquelas palavras não conseguiu fazer seu coração não bater mais acelerado. Será que ainda restavam esperanças?

- Você já pensou que para chegar onde quer tem muita coisa para resolver e provar? – perguntou suavemente.

- Como eu disse, eu fazer tudo isso, posso levar um tempo, mas farei. Não posso viver sem você, não sou completa sem ter você na minha vida.

Foi em direção a porta, abriu e quando já saia olhou para Dianna outra vez e disse:

- Vou provar que ainda sou digna do seu amor Di e ninguém nesse mundo vai me impedir – falou e fechou a porta trás de si.

Dianna desabou no sofá que a morena estava momentos antes e tentava acalmar sua respiração. Nem pensava na entrevista que deu hoje mais cedo, não lembrou que no dia seguinte todos saberiam sobre ela, só tinha as palavras de Lea ecoando em sua mente. Escutou seu celular e viu uma mensagem da morena, deu um pequeno sorriso e abriu.

**1º passo sinceridade: sem segredos, vou te contar tudo, podemos nos encontrar? - L**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente obrigada pelos reviews, espero que gostem desse cap ^^**

* * *

Dianna tinha concordado em ir na casa de Lea para conversarem, aproveitaram que hoje não tinham gravações e marcaram. A loira estava achando que seria uma missão quase impossível sair sem que algum paparazzi a seguisse, desde de manhã que a sua coletiva foi á público eles estavam acampados em frente ao seu prédio, então decidiu avisa Lea.

**Acho que ñ poderei ir – D**

Não deu nem um minuto e recebeu uma resposta.

**Pq? Desistiu? =( - L**

**Tem um monte de paparazzi aqui e não acho que você queira que eles saibam que estou indo aí – D**

**Dane-se eles Di, venha sim – L**

**Ok, vou sair agora e logo apareço por aí – D**

**:D – L**

Trocou de roupa e saiu de casa. Ao passar pela porta do prédio, sentiu-se como um pedaço de carne jogado aos cães, foi meio que cercada, mas desviou-se das perguntas e andou rapidamente entrando em seu carro. Procurou despistá-los, mas estava impossível, então acabou desistindo antes que entrasse em um acidente ao querer dar uma de piloto de fuga. Quase chegando na casa de Lea mandou-lhe uma mensagem.

**Estou quase em frente – D**

**Abri a porta da garagem, estaciona aqui dentro – L**

A loira entrou com o carro e estacionou ao lado do carro da morena, desceu e ao se virar pode vê-la a sua espera na porta. Caminhou tranquilamente e ao estarem frente á frente, Dianna percebeu que Lea tinha dificuldade em saber como cumprimentá-la, então se aproximou mais um pouco e deu-lhe um pequeno abraço.

- Oi – disse suavemente.

- Oi – Lea respondeu – que bom que veio, mas por favor entre.

Deu passagem para a loira e fechou a porta. Foram até a sala e sentaram-se lado a lado.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, mas obrigada – a loira agradeceu – bem, então...

- Sim, temos o que conversar- respirou fundo, tinha praticamente decorado o que queria falar, mas com a loira ali ao seu lado esqueceu-se de tudo – nem sei por onde começar para falar a verdade.

- Tente pelo começo – incentivou a loira.

- Lembra a votação que Faberry ganhou? Então, postamos a foto agradecendo e tal, depois recebi um telefonema do Ryan que queria uma reunião comigo. Eu não estranhei a princípio, mas quando entrei na sala dele para conversarmos, tinha dois engravatados me encarando e ...

_Flashback on_

_- Olá srtª Sarfati, gostaríamos de ter uma conversa definitiva._

_- Sobre?_

_- Esse seu envolvimento com a srtª Agron, não podemos arriscar uma série interira por causa de duas atrizes, queremos que vocês se afastem de imediato..._

_- Mas nem pensar! – Lea respondeu._

_- Acho que você não entende a posição que está, veja bem, vocês estão em início de carreira e se não fizer isso, esqueça da fama e tudo o que vem junto, tiraremos as duas do show – falou ríspido._

_- Vocês não podem fazer isso, nossa vida particular só diz respeito a nós mesmas._

_- Engano seu, o que vai ser, rua ou a carreira das duas?_

_Lea olhou para Ryan tentando buscar alguma ajuda, mas pela expressão dele, ela percebeu que ele não ia conseguir ajudá-la no momento. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão, não sabia o que fazer, se pelo menos Dianna estivesse ali poderia tentar fazer com que eles parassem com esse idiota ideia._

_- Lea essa decisão é para hoje – pressionou o outro homem._

_- E-eu vou falar com a Dianna e podemos..._

_- Vocês vão terminar esse rolo e nas próximas semanas você vai assumir seu namoro com o Cory._

_- Cory? Da onde vocês tiraram isso?_

_- Já conversamos com ele que já aceitou._

_Flashback off_

- Lea, eles não poderiam tirar você da série, você é a protagonista – disse depois de ouvir a morena.

- Mas eles ameaçaram a sua carreira Di, eu não podia deixar que fizessem isso.

- Você sempre soube que o meu sonho foi o cinema e não a TV. Poxa Lea! Você deveria ter me ligado ou não responder nada!

- É eu percebi isso depois que fiz toda a merda – murmurou.

- Aí você vai e ainda me fala todas aquelas coisas, você não sabe o quanto machucou ouvir tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei o que causei, mas eu não estava pensando direito, tenta me entender, por favor – pediu – essa pressão toda que eles me fizeram nublou qualquer pensamento sensato meu, fiquei tão desesperada que acabei magoando você.

Dianna tentava absorver toda a história que Lea contou, sabia que eles tinham jogado sujo, ameaçar a carreira delas e fazer com que Lea desse uma resposta imediata acabou ferrando com tudo. Uma parte dela debatia sobre isso e a outra espumava de raiva de Cory já estar ciente de tudo e ela ter ficado de fora de algo que era sobre a vida dela.

- Di? Fala alguma coisa – sussurrou Lea.

Dianna olhou para ela e viu que a morena estava com os olhos marejados, aquilo partia-lhe o coração ver a morena vulnerável. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, puxou Lea para um abraço.

- Me desculpa - a morena repetia enquanto se deixava chorar.

- Shh... obrigada por finalmente me contar, eu fiquei remoendo tanta coisa tentando achar alguma razão e nunca chegava a algum lugar – contava já com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Permaneceram um momento assim, buscando força uma na outra, algo que fizesse com que as cicatrizes curassem. Ambas ainda podiam sentir que o sentimento que as uniu continuava intacto apesar de todo o ocorrido e isso foi o que motivou Lea a se separar um pouco da loira e fitá-la.

- Eu devia ter contado logo no início, mas fiquei com medo de você fazer algo que te prejudicasse.

- Provavelmente faria, mas não estaríamos nessa bagunça toda.

- Eu sei – Lea olhava Dianna e sabia que ela ainda estava magoada, mas tinha prometido ajeitar tudo e assim faria – desculpa.

- Você já se desculpou, esquece isso.

Soltaram-se do abraço e a morena tentou tirar um pouco o peso do assunto anterior.

- Então, pelo jeito amanhã vão estar especulando do motivo de você estar aqui comigo – brincou.

- Tenha certeza disso – sorriu - não te incomoda?

- Nem um pouco, só queria ter essa mesma coragem sua – admitiu.

- Você não imagina como é um alívio, apesar de não querer que as pessoas se intrometam na minha vida, é bom não sentir que estou me escondendo.

- Aquela francesa deve estar pulando de alegria – resmungou.

- Ciúmes? – a loira provocou.

- Talvez, ela é bonita e se consegui a sua atenção é porque tem algo de especial.

- Só por ela ser uma linda morena, mais baixa que eu não quer dizer muita coisa não? –disse e Lea estava tão perdida pensando na foto que a garota estava com a loira que não entendeu de imediato – bom, vou indo que já está tarde.

Acompanhou a loira até a porta e dessa vez deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Podemos conversa outro dia? – perguntou.

- Sim.

Depois de Dianna ter ido embora, a morena trancou a casa e foi deitar-se. Já na cama, repassava toda a conversa que tiveram e quando chegou na parte da resposta que a loira deu sobre tal garota que caiu a ficha.

_Morena, baixinha – _e depois de lembrar do rosto da garota - _os olhos dela parecem com os meus e a boca também!_

Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem para a loira.

Dianna chegava em casa quando sentiu seu celular vibrar, enquanto ia até a cozinha preparar algo para comer abriu a mensagem.

**Morena, baixinha, olhos castanhos e boca marcante ¬¬ – L**

**E o que há demais nisso? – D**

**Vejo um padrão – L**

**Isso é o que você está dizendo – D**

**Sei... – L**

**Boa noite Lee – D**

**Boa noite Di =) – L**

Terminou de preparar um lanche e comeu ali mesmo. Deixou a louça para o outro dia, a conversa com Lea tinha lhe dado o que pensar e dormir ajudaria a esclarecer algumas de suas questões.

Antes de desligar o celular observou que havia mais uma mensagem.

**2º passo: me livrar de toda a farça.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi gente tudo certo? Espero que estejam curtindo a fic^^**

* * *

Lea tinha acordado com uma coisa em mente para o dia: terminar o namoro fake com Cory. Seria uma coisa simples, mas como nada na sua vida andava tão fácil, já imaginava que teria que lidar com a resistência dele e provavelmente como seu agente que iria ficar uma arara com ela por fazer algo sem consultá-lo, porém era da chance de ter a sua loira de volta que estava em jogo, então que eles se explodissem se não concordassem.

Depois de tomar o seu café tranquilamente, decidiu que tinha que chamar para o 'namorado' para conversarem e resolverem logo essa história.

**Acordado? – L**

**Agora estou, o que quer de mim tão cedo? – C**

_Sempre educado – _pensou.

**Precisamos conversar – L**

**Agora? – C**

**Imediatamente – L**

**Certeza? – C**

**¬¬ - L**

**Estou levantando logo chego aí – C**

Após a breve troca de mensagens ficou zanzando pela casa tentando distrair-se enquanto ele não chegava. Meia hora depois escutou o interfone e liberou para que ele entrasse com o carro na garagem. Dizer que Lea estava ansiosa era pouco, a morena sempre tão confiante estava com as mãos inquietas e não aguentando sentou no sofá até que Cory entrasse.

O rapaz entrou com a maior cara de sono, mas também preocupado, não fazia nem ideia do que a morena queria com ele essa hora. Viu Lea na sala e foi ficou parado de pé encarando-a.

- Pronto, o que é tão importante que fez você me acordar praticamente de madrugada?

Lea levantou-se e olhou para o rapaz. Tinha chegado a hora, ela tinha que tomar de volta as rédeas do seu mundo, onde ela decidia o que fazia ou deixava de fazer.

- Quero terminar – ela esperava que ele começasse a discutir, entretanto, para sua surpresa ele começou a gargalhar – estou falando sério Cory.

- Não brinque comigo Lea – disse limpando as lágrimas que surgiram de tanto rir – você não pode terminar, temos um acordo com o estúdio.

- Não só posso como estou fazendo isso, a partir de agora se me perguntarem vou dizer que estou solteira.

Cory ficou com o rosto vermelho e ao que parecia tinha perdido a razão. Pegando Lea pelo pulso a empurrou-a com força em direção ao sofá, sem soltá-la começou a gritar.

- Você não é louca de fazer isso! Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz! – a morena já se encontrava totalmente assustada com a atitude dele e ficou em estado de choque quando sentiu a mão dele descer em direção ao seu rosto – Você entendeu? RESPONDA!

Lea estava sem reação, ao sentir que ele a soltou, levou a mão até o seu rosto, não sabia quando começou, mas estava chorando. Cory ao cair em si percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer, tentou tocá-la, porém foi afastado.

- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! AGORA! – gritou com ele.

Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos e só sabia murmurar 'merda', resolveu que era melhor ir embora antes que as coisas piorassem para seu lado, sem falar mais nada saiu da casa deixando Lea sozinha. A morena pegou seu celular que estava na mesinha de centro e sem saber como conseguiu enviar uma mensagem para a única pessoa que queria ao seu lado.

**Preciso de você – L**

**Aconteceu alguma coisa? – D**

**Só venha – L**

Não recebeu nenhuma resposta, então ficou ali deitada em posição fetal no sofá.

Dianna ao receber a mensagem de Lea ficou preocupada, já imaginava o que a morena pretendia fazer e sem pedir qualquer explicação a mais pegou o carro e dirigiu o mais rápido possível para a casa da morena. Suas suspeitas de que as coisas não estavam bem, foi o portão estar aberto. Estacionou e correu para a porta e ao entrar a visão que teve quase a fez desmoronar ali mesmo, a morena estava encolhida chorando.

A loira se aproximou apressada e ao fazer a morena virar para olhá-la pode ver a marca vermelha de uma palma que começava próxima a sua boca e terminava perto do olho. Nesse momento ela viu em vermelho, sua vontade era de ir matar o babaca que tinha feito isso a Lea e ela faria isso, mas primeiro tinha que cuidar da morena que a olhava tão machucada.

Lea se agarrou a blusa de Dianna e desabou de vez. A loira levou uma mão ao queixo dela e a fez levantar o rosto para encará-la.

- Você está bem? O que aquele idiota fez além disso? – Perguntava num tom preocupado.

Lea não respondeu, mas ao esfregar o pulso Dianna teve sua resposta e viu a outra marca.

- Parecia que ele tinha sido possuído – a morena murmurava tentando conter o choro – e eu fiquei tão apavorada...

- Eu estou aqui, ele não vai mais te machucar eu prometo – Dianna tentava acalmar a morena e a si mesma com suas palavras.

Depois que a loira percebeu que o choro da morena diminuía, fez com que Lea sentasse no móvel. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela e limpou as poucas lágrimas que ainda caíam com o polegar. Decidiu fazer o que tinha em mente, não deixaria Lea ali sozinha.

- Lea, onde está a sua bolsa? – perguntou.

- Perto da porta.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Ajudou a morena a levantar e foi indo até a saída, no caminho pegou a bolsa dela e saíram. Já no carro deu partida.

- Onde estamos indo Di? – Lea perguntou confusa.

- Casa.

- Eu já estava em casa.

- Não. Você vai para a minha casa, eu vou cuidar de você.

Ela não deixaria que a morena ficasse ali sozinha com a chance de Cory voltar a fazer mais alguma coisa. Ninguém tocava em alguém que ela amava e ficava elas por elas e essa ação dele a fez pensar no que mais ele poderia ter feito.

_Porcaria quando as coisas vão dar certo?_ – se questionava.

Observou pelo canto dos olhos a morena ao seu lado, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela do carona e com o olhar perdido em algum ponto e com os braços em torno de si própria e ver a mulher que ela amava sempre tão forte assim tão frágil e assustada fazia seu peito doer e o sangue ferver de raiva do maldito que tinha a causado isso. O que importava agora era cuidar de Lea e ela faria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que vcs gostem ^^ e se puderem e quiserem, me deixe saber se estão gostando ou não ou do que gostaram.**

* * *

Dianna chegou em casa e deu a volta para abrir a porta do carro para Lea que parecia só estar ali de corpo, pois a mente vagava por algum lugar. Passou um dos braços pela cintura da morena e entraram. Levou Lea até o seu quarto e fez com que ela deitasse.

Tão logo ela se acomodou, a loira deitou ao seu lado e a puxou para junto de si. Algum tempo depois percebeu que a respiração da morena estava mais pesada por ter caído no sono, foi uma manhã cansativa emocionalmente e dolorosa em seu físico e isso lembrou a loira que tinha que resolver, não deixaria Cory sair impune pela agressão.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente para não acordar a morena, aproveitou e a deixou mais confortável, retirou seus sapatos e colocou uma manta por cima de seu corpo. Depois de se certificar que ela ficaria bem, foi para a sala e pegou seu telefone, se não podia matar o rapaz como era sua vontade, iria acabar com a carreira dele.

**Ligação on**

_- Alô – respondeu uma voz sonolenta._

- Sou eu Ryan.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pois não sei se você percebeu, mas é domingo de manhã – disse mais desperto._

- Eu não ligaria se estivesse tudo bem – falou um tanto ríspida.

_- Hey calma, mas o que aconteceu?_

- Lea está aqui em casa, ela terminou com o Cory e ele bateu nela Ryan, se você não fizer nada para afastá-los eu juro que ele vai se machucar e feio.

Houve um momento de silêncio na outra linha e depois ela escutou o som de cobertas sendo jogadas e depois passos.

_- Dianna me diz que eu estou em um pesadelo, porque se ele fez isso, quem vai acabar com ele sou eu._

- Quem me dera, liguei para te avisar que ela vai ficar aqui, então se vierem me encher a paciência amanhã por ter feito isso eu vou é brigar com você!

_- Fica tranquila – respirou fundo – e ela como está?_

- Agora dormindo, encontrei ela tão assustada e aquele troll deixou a marca da mão no rosto dela e o pulso vermelho.

_- Ele passou dos limites, deixa que vou resolver isso, cuide dela Lady._

- É tudo o que posso fazer, até amanhã.

_- Até._

**Ligação off**

Lea sentia uma mão acariciando-lhe a cabeça, não queria ter que abrir os olhos, pois isso significava ter que encarar o que havia acontecido, mas sentia um lado de seu rosto com uma pequena ardência, então, abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou um par de olhos avelã lhe encarando.

- Meu rosto arde – sussurrou.

- Já vai passar, passei uma pomada e logo você vai estar melhor – dizia docemente.

Olhou a pequena claridade que provinha da janela e estranhou.

- Que horas são? – perguntou se aconchegando mais ao corpo da loira.

- É de manhã, você passou o dia anterior dormindo.

- O quê? – se sentou na cama.

- Você estava esgotada.

- Tenho que gravar hoje.

- Não. Você vai ficar quieta aqui hoje.

- Di, eu tenho que ir, não posso deixar de fazer as minhas coisas por causa do que ele me fez.

- Ele te agrediu Lea!

Os olhos da morena meio que instantaneamente se inundaram de lágrimas e ela se agarrou mais a loira. Nunca em sua vida alguém tinha erguido a mão para batê-la, nem seu pai tinha feito algo assim e agora tinha uma marca em seu rosto por causa de um idiota.

- Eu s-sei, mas se eu não for, vou me sentir como se tivesse medo dele e não vou dar esse gostinho á ninguém – falava secando o canto dos olhos.

Dianna suspirou. Não ia conseguir mudar a decisão dela de qualquer forma, então, ficaria ao seu lado e tomaria conta para que ela não se machucasse mais.

- Tudo bem, mas você não vai sair de perto de mim, ok?

- Certo.

- Eu vou arrumar o café da manhã para nós, deixei uma toalha e algumas roupas para você no banheiro.

- Mas suas roupas não servem em mim.

- Eu fui na sua casa e trouxe – respondeu sorrindo.

Lea se aproximou dela e abraçou-a.

- Obrigada Di – deu um beijo em seu rosto e se afastou indo para o banheiro.

Dianna levou a mão ao local onde ainda podia sentir os lábios da morena e saiu do quarto com um sorriso contido no rosto. Preparou o café e sentou para esperar Lea para comerem juntas e não precisou aguardar muito, pois logo a morena vinha em sua direção e tomava uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Hmm que cheiro bom! Morro de fome – disse a morena.

- Imagino mesmo, sei que o meu café é maravilhoso.

- O melhor, nunca se esqueça disso – sorriu.

Por um momento ambas se perderam nas memórias do tempo que moravam juntas, sempre que se encontravam para o desjejum eram essas três frases que diziam. Lea torcia para que um dia pudesse voltar a começar seus dias assim, com a loira ao seu lado e queria que dessa vez fosse para até o fim de seus dias.

Já a caminho do estúdio, enquanto Dianna guiava o veículo, a morena verificava seu celular, ao se conectar ao twitter percebeu a quantidade de menções que recebia e quando olhou as tags arregalou os olhos e depois começou a rir sem parar. A loira tirou a atenção do trânsito por um instante para fitar a morena que parecia que logo ficaria sem ar de tanto rir.

- Lea você está bem? Eu sei que você é meio maluca, mas não achava que era tanto.

A morena respirou fundo tentando conter a vontade gritar pelo o que leu.

- Di, para o carro que eu te mostro, senão acho que você vai bater se te mostrar agora, ou vai ficar muito fula da vida.

A loira nem esperou e parou no acostamento e logo devolveu toda a sua atenção para a morena que agora olhava-a um pouco insegura. Dianna arqueou a sobrancelha e Lea apenas lhe entregou o aparelho.

- É apenas o seu twitter – disse desanimada.

- Olha as tags.

Dianna olhou e não acreditava, buscou as imagens relacionadas e eram todas delas do dia anterior. Lea saído de casa com ela e depois já na casa dela e entre as tags estavam:

**#AcheleIsBack**

**#NoMoreOrea**

**#Achele4ever**

**#PRisOver**

Lea esperava que a loira fechasse a cara, porém sua reação foi como a da morena, ria sem parar e a morena acabou acompanhando.

Depois de conseguir recuperar o fôlego olhou para a morena.

- Isso não incomoda Lee, mas e você?

- Amo quando me chama de Lee – soltou sem pensar – e respondendo, isso me ajuda e muito com os meus planos para reconquistar uma certa loira.

- Hmm interessante.

Foram o restante do caminho sem conversar, mas era um silêncio bom e até que chegaram não tiravam um sorriso do rosto. Após estacionar, Lea que estava andando ao lado de Dianna, passou o braço pelo dela para caminharem juntas e trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. As duas foram tiradas de sua bolha de cumplicidade com uma Naya chamando-as.

- Oi Naynay – cumprimentou Dianna.

- Oi loira – olhou para Lea para dizer um 'oi' mas ao fitar a morena ficou surpreendida – mas o que porra te aconteceu?

- Cory – foi a loira que respondeu fria.

- Vou matar aquela orca – falou a latina.

- Estou bem Naya e já vamos resolver esse assunto – disse a morena.

Lea ficou surpresa com o abraço que recebeu da outra.

- Se precisar de algo me chama tá?

A morena apenas assentiu e deu um sorriso para as duas que logo foi apagado ao escutar quem lhe chamava, seu corpo tremeu e percebeu a loira tomando a posição de ficar a sua frente.

- Lea precisamos conversar!

- Some daqui Cory, senão eu não respondo por mim – Dianna ameaçou.

- E vai fazer o que? Você não pode fazer nada contra mim – desdenhou.

- Mas eu posso! – respondeu uma voz vinda de trás dele.


	9. Chapter 9

**Desculpem a demora, mas me deu um branco para escrever kkk**

* * *

_- Mas eu posso! – respondeu uma voz vinda de trás dele._

Cory reconheceu a voz de imediato, travou e abaixou a cabeça. Não era para Ryan saber das palavras dele e agora o homem havia passado por ele e estacado em sua frente com um olhar de fúria, fazendo o rapaz engolir em seco.

- Não é isso que você está pensando... – tentou se desculpar.

- Então é o que? Você acha que é normal ameaçar as pessoas e ainda por cima agredi-las?

- E-eu...

- Pare de gaguejar e aja feito homem, se você chegar perto de uma das duas de novo eu faço da sua vida um inferno – ameaçou.

E foi aí que ele deu um tiro no próprio pé, desafiar o cara que paga as suas contas. Vê-se que o personagem tem o que sair ao intérprete.

- Você não pode fazer isso, nosso casal é o do 'Felizes para sempre'.

- Isso é o que você pensa e vai ver o que vou fazer.

Ryan virou para falar com as garotas que o olhavam perplexas, chegou perto de Lea e pegou em seu queixo.

- Você está bem minha querida?

- Ficarei – ela respondeu.

- Ok, vá para casa e descanse e podemos gravar amanhã.

- Mas Ryan...

- Mas nada – cortou ela e olhou para Dianna – leva ela e a faça descansar ok?

- Deixe comigo.

- Bem, tenho coisas que devo resolver o mais rápido possível.

Saiu dali e logo também Naya foi gravar mesmo a contra gosto de deixar as duas ali com o panaca que ainda não tinha se movido.

- Vamos Lee – Dianna sussurrou para a morena que assentiu.

- Isso não vai ficar assim – o rapaz que até então estava quieto praticamente rosnou as palavras.

Lea parou quando escutou fazendo a loira imitar seu movimento.

- Cory?

Ele levantou se olhar para ela.

- Vai se fuder!

Voltou a caminhar puxando a loira consigo.

* * *

Apesar de Lea ter discordado a princípio, acabou cedendo e indo para a casa da loira. Chegando lá, Dianna pegou novamente a pomada e foi cuidar do rosto da morena, enquanto passava suavemente a mão pela face dela, não tirava seu olhar da morena que a olhava tão ternamente e que soltou um suspiro.

- Doí? – perguntou.

- Não muito, é só que...hmm deixa pra lá.

- Não deixo, me conte – pediu.

- Sentia tanta falta de sentir a sua pele em contato com a minha – confessou.

Dianna parou o que fazia e levou uma mecha do cabelo de Lea para trás da orelha e sorriu.

- Eu também.

Lea avançou e tomou os lábios da loira com os seus, nem precisou esperar, pois a loira já correspondia e não podia deixar de sorrir por a outra não ter se afastado, mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha feito e principalmente dito a loira quando se separaram, a mesma continuava a lhe amar e isso fez com que um lágrima solitária descesse pelo seu rosto, inundando-a das lembranças daquela fatídico dia.

_Flashback on_

_Lea tinha saído da reunião com o coração na mão, nem tinha tomado consciência de como conseguiu chegar em casa sem sofrer algum acidente. Não sabia como contaria para a loira sobre o que tinha acontecido, pois sabia que ela arrumaria confusão e provavelmente perderia o emprego. Decidiu esconder sobre a reunião. Abrindo a porta do apartamento, já tinha decidido o que fazer e ia doer, ia machucar as duas, mas era a única forma que ela havia pensado._

_Deixando a bolsa perto do sofá sentiu dois braços a envolvendo, por um momento pensou em desistir, porém afastou essa ideia. Se afastou do abraço e virou-se para fitar a loira que a olhava tão carinhosamente._

_- Oi meu amor – Dianna disse e se aproximou para um beijo que a morena afastou o corpo – o que aconteceu?_

_- Não dá mais – falou baixinho que se a loira estivesse distante não teria escutado._

_- Como assim? O que não dá mais? – perguntou confusa._

_- Nós duas – falou ficando distante._

_- Amor, o que aconteceu? Hoje acordamos estava tudo bem – tentou se aproximar mas foi parado por que Lea deu um passo para trás – Lee amor o que..._

_Lea sentia-se desmoronando por dentro, por fora deixou sua raiva daqueles homens transparecer e direcionou a loira que já a olhava com os olhos chorosos._

_- Não me chama de amor! Não dá, não aguento mais esses malditos rumores, em não poder ter um relacionamento normal, cansei!_

_- Lee não fala isso, eu te amo, nós nos amamos..._

_- Eu não tenho certeza disso – e aí foi o golpe fatal._

_Fitou a loira percebendo a mudança em seu olhar, de desespero passou para raiva. Nesse momento ela queria se matar, Dianna, sua Dianna chorava de raiva dela, por sentir-se traída, vendo o sentimento que as envolvia ser questionado justo pela pessoa que tinha toda a certeza que tudo que as unia era amor._

_- Eu não acredito que você está me falando isso – respirou fundo e continuou – sai da minha casa._

_- Vou fazer isso, mas..._

_- Não, você não entendeu. PEGA AS SUAS COISAS AGORA E SAI DA MINHA CASA! – gritou pegando a chave do carro e indo para a saída - e quando sair deixa a chave, nunca mais quero olhar para a sua cara._

_Saiu batendo a porta._

_Lea foi para o quarto que era das duas e começou a juntar todas as suas coisas, em um determinado momento não conseguiu mais e desabou na chão estragado tudo o que mais amava nesse mundo, perdido a pessoa mais importante em sua vida e todo o amor que um dia teve._

_Flashback off_

A morena olhava a loira depois de se separarem em busca de ar, ali viu o mesmo olhar que fazia as suas pernas ficarem bambas, a loira tinha as pupilas dilatadas demonstrando o desejo que tinha ao ter Lea daquela forma. Segurou o rosto de Dianna.

- Desculpa por tudo o que te fiz sofrer e saiba que eu te amo tanto que chega a doer – dizia desesperada puxando a loira para mais um beijo.

Dianna separou-se de Lea, mas a manteve em seus braços.

- Shh.. já te falei e repito, esquece isso e vamos tentar seguir em frente.

- Eu não consigo entender como você conseguiu me perdoar.

A loira pegou a morena fazendo que ela se agarrasse a sua cintura com as pernas e a carregou em direção ao seu quarto, entrando no cômodo deitou a morena e deixou seu corpo por cima. Ambas tinham a respiração acelerada e o olhar de desejo.

- Sabe realmente quer saber por que te desculpei? – perguntou com os lábios a pouca distância dos da morena que somente acenou com a cabeça.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mals a demora, mas estava sem clima para escrever esse cap. Espero que gostem dele.**

* * *

_- Você realmente quer saber por que te desculpei? – perguntou com os lábios a pouca distância dos da morena que somente acenou com a cabeça._

Dianna observava a expressão de Lea, abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça e roçou os lábios ao da morena que suspirou e voltou a se afastar.

- Eu te amo Lee, eu disse isso quando tive você em meus braços pela primeira vez, antes de você eu sempre sentia que faltava algo e quando você me olhou aquele dia no jantar do cast eu simplesmente sabia que era ao seu lado que eu me sentiria feliz verdadeiramente.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo Di e sem você eu perco o rumo da minha vida, por que é você o meu eixo, a pessoa que gosta dos meus ataques de diva, mas também me mantém com os pés no chão e que me faz querer ser alguém melhor a cada dia – a morena declarava com os olhos chorosos.

A loira não aguentou e deu início a um beijo desesperado, elas precisavam uma da outra mais que o ar que respiravam. Lea conseguiu com que Dianna retirasse o seu vestido e passou a arranhar as costas da loira enquanto esta mordia seu pescoço para depois beijá-lo docemente, alternando entre o selvagem e o carinhoso. A morena já não estava aguentando o calor que percorria o seu corpo e se concentrava em sua intimidade, Dianna que conhecia a morena percebeu o seu estado e começou a despi-la, quando ambas já se encontravam sem roupas com os corpos em sincronia a loira desceu a mão pelo abdômen de Lea até a sua intimidade onde passava a ponta do dedo pela entrada da morena, mas não a penetrava fazendo com que Lea se agarrasse ainda mais nela em busca de mais contato.

- Di, não me tortura...

- Pede Lee, o que você quer? – a loira falou em seu ouvido.

- Me faz sua.

Dianna atendeu ao pedido da amada e a tomou para si, sentiu completa novamente podendo ter a morena desta forma em sua vida. É claro que não só por esse motivo, mas ali onde apenas o mundo girava em torno delas, ela podia mostrar o quão grande é o sentimento que as unia. Pele com pele, onde cada toque, suspiro e gemido eram compartilhados naquela bolha, em que ela era apenas Di e a morena era Lea e não atrizes cheias de fãs e pessoas especulando sobre as suas vidas. Lea se deixou levar pelo prazer que dominava o seu corpo, sempre foi assim, a loira conseguiu fazer com ela o que ninguém nunca conseguiu, a levava a um nível de satisfação que nunca poderia explicar.

A loira saiu de cima de Lea e deitou ao seu lado e no mesmo instante a morena colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, onde a loira começou a acariciar os seus cabelos. Dianna apenas olhava para o teto e percebeu que a morena levantava um pouco o corpo para olhá-la.

- Oi – falou seguido de um sorriso.

- Oi – a morena respondeu e a observava com tanta admiração – Di, quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa Lea.

- Volta comigo?

- Lea você tem certeza disso? – perguntava com a voz calma.

- Tenho e pouco me importa o que vão falar de mim, o que me interessa é ter você ao meu lado outra vez e dessa vez em definitivo, então, Dianna Elise Agron aceita namorar comigo? – Lea perguntou enquanto sentava no colo da loira e sorria divertida.

Dianna por um momento esqueceu o que a morena acima dela tinha perguntado ao sentir a umidade de Lea em seu abdômen, engolindo o gemido que estava preso em sua garganta levou o seu olhar para a morena que aguardava a sua resposta.

- Aceito... mas com uma condição senhorita Sarfati – disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O que você quiser, mas quero saber que condição.

Dianna pousou ambas a s mãos nas coxas da morena e passou a fazer carinho ali.

- Daqui algum tempo, pode ser até anos se você quiser, porém nós vamos oficializar e você será só minha, vai virar a senhora Agron.

Cadê os fogos de artifícios quando se quer celebrar como se fosse ano-novo? Lea queria sair pulando pelo quarto depois de ter ouvido a loira. Casar? Com Dianna e ainda virar a senhora Agron? Deus! Onde ela pode fazer isso nesse momento e levar o pacote todo?

- Então temos um acordo? – Dianna perguntou mesmo vendo a expressão que Lea tinha, ela poderia arriscar dizer que Lea tinha um sorriso maníaco, mas sabia que ela estava plenamente feliz – hey Lee, espero a minha resposta.

- Meu deus! E eu seria louca de negar isso? É claro que eu aceito e se você quiser fazemos isso agora mesmo!

- Calma, quero que possamos fazer tudo certo dessa vez e isso faz parte, mas aprecio o seu entusiasmo.

Lea beijou a loira, não conseguia acreditar que tinha sua alma gêmea de volta e ainda por cima podia até pensar em casar com ela. Dianna com um pouco de custo conseguiu quebrar o beijo, ela queria saber sobre uma coisa ainda.

- Amor..

- Adoro quando você me chama assim – disse Lea cortando a loira.

- Posso terminar? – brincou e a morena fez um gesto de bico calado – prosseguindo, você sabe que assim que verem nós duas juntas mesmo, vão querer que você fale sobre isso né?

- Sei.

- E?

- E nada ué, da minha vida faço o que eu quero e se eu quero sair agarrada numa certa loira muito gostosa eu vou fazer isso.

- Hmm muito gostosa essa loira?

- A pessoa mais quente desse mundo. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, posso saber porque aquela francesa era parecida comigo?

Dianna corou na mesma hora, ela não queria contar para Lea que estava pensando nela quando começou a dançar com a tal garota, mas a morena estava determinada a saber e se ela tentasse mentir seria pega.

- Não podemos deixar para lá?

- Não, quero saber. – Lea tinha um sorriso.

- Ela parecia com você – falou rapidamente.

- Isso eu já tinha percebido Lady, mas eu quero o porquê.

- Ai céus! Eu estava pensando em você, satisfeita?

- Totalmente.

- Convencida.

- E você me ama mesmo assim.

- Amo mesmo.

- Também te amo.

Lea desceu o seu corpo e passou a beijar a barriga da loira e foi descendo até entre as suas pernas beijando-a com fome e logo a tomando para si. Céus! Como ela sentia falta da loira gemendo o seu nome e do seu gosto em sua língua.


	11. Chapter 11

Ele estava trancado em seu quarto, andava de um lado para o outro, não acreditava que sua vida havia desandado tanto por causa da loira. _Ela não podia deixá-los viver em paz?_ Pensava ele.

- Não vai ficar assim, preciso fazer alguma coisa – repetia ara si mesmo, então parou próximo a sua cama e deu um sorrisinho toro, ele já sabia o que faria e ia sobrar para as duas.

* * *

- Vamos Dianna! – Lea apressava a loira.

- Calma, já estou aqui – Dianna falou se aproximando da morena – podemos ir.

Desde o incidente com Cory, a morena estava ficando na casa da loira, ela não sentia-se bem voltando lá. Caminharam até o carro da loira de mãos dadas e acabando sendo fotografadas pelo caminho e ambas não davam importância, deviam viver suas vidas de acordo com o que queriam e já sabiam que seria complicado, então encaravam a situação de cabeça erguida desde o recomeço de seu relacionamento. Faziam o caminho conversando quando Dianna lembrou de um ponto importante.

- Já falou com o seu agente amor?

- Deixei uma mensagem e ele ficou de ir no set conversar comigo, ele não está muito satisfeito, mas quem paga ele sou eu, então ele que respeite as minhas decisões e engula as opiniões dele – riu.

- Estava com saudades dessa Lea animada e feliz – confessou.

- Só sou feliz com você.

- Não me olha assim que faço meia volta e te levo de volta para casa.

- Por mais que eu também queira preciso trabalhar – riu da expressão amuada da namorada.

Chegaram ao estúdio e foram para o trailer da morena, que quando entraram deram de cara com o agente da mesma. Dianna se moveu para deixá-los a sós, mas foi parada quando a morena puxou-a até o sofá.

- Podemos conversar Lea?

- Claro, foi para isso que você está aqui.

- A sós? – perguntou olhando para a loira.

- Não tenho nada a esconder da minha namorada, então pode falar.

- Namorada? Você deve estar ficando maluca!

- Hey, abaixo o tom aí amigo – Dianna o repreendeu.

- Você vai afundar a carreira da minha cliente, então faça o favor de não me dirigir a palavra.

Lea levantou-se furiosa encarando o homem a sua frente.

- Quer saber? Não gosto do jeito que você está nos tratando, sugiro que se retire agora.

- Ainda temos coisas para resolver – tentava argumentar, mas foi em vão.

- Não, não temos, a partir de agora você não trabalha para mim, está demitido – ao falar o homem arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

- Mas...

- Cai fora – falou firme.

O homem saiu batendo a porta sem falar uma coisa sequer. Lea virou-se para a loira e foi sentar ao seu lado.

- Acho que preciso de um novo agente.

Dianna a olhou e não aguentou começando a rir.

- Você viu a cara dele? Foi hilário – tentava falar enquanto ria.

- Foi mesmo, mas Di você poderia me passar o número do Thor?

- Claro! Vai pedir que ele lhe indique alguém?

- Não.

- Não? – arqueou a sobrancelha em confusão.

- Vou ver se ele aceita ser contratado.

- Oh! Já posso até ver a nova merchan dele "Thor, o agente oficial de Achele" – falou como se anunciasse o nome de um filme.

A morena sorriu com a palhaçada da loira e deu-lhe um selinho.

- Te amo.

- Te amo mais.

Dianna esperou a morena vestir o seu figurino e acompanhou-a até o set onde gravaria, ela não gravava por esses dias e como não tinha nenhum compromisso profissional iria ficar junto com a sua amada. As duas foram pegas de surpresa ao verem Cory conversando com o diretor, Lea bateu com a mão na testa.

- Esqueci que tinha cenas com ele!

- Eu vou ficar por aqui, qualquer coisa não se preocupe que venho te socorrer desse ogro.

- Te amo sabia? – a morena falou a abraçando.

- Sério? – brincou.

- Muito sério Agron.

- Te amo mais que tudo – disse beijando a testa de Lea.

O diretor chamou Lea para começarem as gravações, em momento algum o rapaz lhe dirigiu a palavra sem que fossem as suas falas. A loira observava a tudo do canto, estava achando estranho o comportamento dele, mas deixou passar quando a sua linda morena veio para perto.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Claro! – levantou e foram encontrar com o restante do elenco na salinha onde faziam as suas refeições.

- Olha aí Achele está de volta! – Naya provocou.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes Nay, tem Dianna para todos – a loira entrou na brincadeira – não vou te deixar na mão.

- Hey! – Lea deu um tapinha no braço da loira arrancando risadas de todos – me respeite Agron ou já sabe né.

- Calminha aí anã, podemos dividir – Naya disse.

- Essa loira é só minha querida, mas se quiser te apresento uma que tenho certeza que vai apagar esse seu fogo.

- Eu hein, já tenho namorado – piscou divertida.

- Sei bem esse namoro aí – zombou.

- Ok, estou em desvantagem, abortar – voltou a conversar com Kevin que ainda ria da amiga – hey Bee até você?

O garoto nada respondeu e lhe abraçou.

Lea pegou comida para as duas e sentou ao lado de Dianna que verificava o celular.

- Mas que vício.

- Bem, era para você mesma – sorriu pegando o seu prato da bandeja.

- Tipo?

- Falei com o Thor, ele disse que aceita e que vai mandar uns papéis para legalizar e depois vocês conversa melhor.

- Obrigada amor.

- Tudo por você – roubou um beijo da morena.

- OH por favor vocês, estou comendo vão para um canto! – gritou Naya do outro lado da sala.

- Boa ideia – Dianna levantou sendo observada por todos e pegou Lea no colo saindo dali.

- Di! Eles vão pensar que é verdade! – a morena exclamava ao escutar as gargalhadas dos amigos.

Dianna continuou andando sem dar atenção para a morena e chegou até o trailer dela trancando a porta ao descer Lea de seu colo.

- Enfim sós!

- Não acred... – Lea nem terminou de falar ao ser pega pela loira em um beijo que logo foi aprofundado. Guiou a loira até o sofazinho no canto e permaneceu por baixo, quando separou os lábios em busca de ar suspirou.

- Hmm acho que posso aguentar umas brincadeiras deles – gemeu as palavras enquanto sentia seu ponto de pulso chupado e logo recebendo uma leve mordida no pescoço.

- É você pode superar isso – Dianna sorriu vitoriosa ao voltar a marcar aquele pescoço bronzeado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Se der me digam o que acharam desse cap ok? Se querem me matar ou não kkk**

* * *

A série havia entrado em hiatus por motivos das festas de final de ano. Em seu apartamento Dianna tentava convencer Lea á ir para San Francisco e a morena insistia que as duas ficassem em NY.

- Ok, desisto – a morena bufou se levantando do sofá.

- Fazemos assim então, passamos o Natal com os seus pais e a virada de ano com a minha família – a loira disse de seu lugar.

Lea andou até Dianna, passou uma perna de cada lado da cintura da outra e sentou em seu colo.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer do seu jeito.

- Baby, não faz beicinho que te ataco aqui mesmo.

- E quem está te impedindo?

Quando a loira ia beijar Lea seu celular começou a tocar, elas bem que tentaram ignorar, mas parece que a pessoa do outro lado da linha seria bem insistente, com relutância ela atende sem ver quem era.

- Alô?... Oi mãe...o quê?...sim, ela está aqui comigo..me dê uma meia hora e passo aí...ok...também te amo – desligou.

- Aonde você vai? – Lea perguntava enquanto a loira colocava os seus sapatos.

- Minha mãe está no aeroporto e pediu para eu ir buscá-la, quer ir junto?

- Vou ficar, assim aproveito e preparo algo para almoçarmos.

- Ok, volto o mais rápido possível – inclinou para trocarem um beijo curto e saiu.

Enquanto isso, ali na esquina próxima ao prédio de Dianna um carro preto permanecia estacionado, seu condutor não podia estar mais do que satisfeito em ver a Mercedes da loira deixar o lugar e sozinha. Riu. Seu plano não podia ter oportunidade melhor.

Pegou o buquê de flores no banco do passageiro e saiu do carro. Chegando a portaria deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia, vim entregar essa flores para a senhorita Michele.

O porteiro pediu o papel da entrega para conferir e quando o fez tomou um soco certeiro no homem que acabou desmaiando, tendo o caminho livre pegou o elevador para enfim sair no corredor e tocar a campainha.

Lea experimentava o molho da massa que estava preparando quando escutou alguém tocar a campainha. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um belo buquê de flores e quando a pessoa que o segurava em frente ao rosto o deixou cair no chão ela tentou fechar a porta, porém foi impedida.

- Não vai me dar nem um oi, querida?

- Sai daqui Cory!

- Vamos, vou te levar para um lugar e depois vou me entender com aquela loira traíra – falou pegando amorena pelo braço.

- Me solta! AGORA!

Lea tentava se soltar do aperto e irritado com a resistência dela Cory deu-lhe um golpe a fazendo desmaiar. Jogou-a sobre os ombros e fez seu caminho de volta passando pelo hall percebendo que o porteiro se mexia começando a despertar. Foi até o seu veículo, colocou Lea no banco do passageiro e atou suas mãos com fita adesiva. Ligou o carro e partiu.

* * *

Dianna entrava em seu carro com sua mão a acompanhando, estava feliz pela visita surpresa em tê-la por todo o fim de semana, eram tantos os compromisso, gravações e viagens que acabava ficando um tanto ausente.

- Querida, você já se decidiram o que vão fazer nesse final de ano?

- Sim mamãe, decidimos esta manhã, passaremos o ano novo com vocês e o Natal com os pais dela.

- Estou feliz em ver vocês juntas outra vez.

A loira ia falar outra coisa quando percebeu seu aparelho piscando com uma mensagem de Lea, estranhou, mas parou o carro no acostamento e foi até melhor, pois com essa mensagem com certeza ela teria provocado algum acidente.

- Oh meu deus! Não pode ser verdade! – começou a se desesperar.

- Dianna, o que está acontecendo? Você está me assustando!

Dianna deu o celular para sua mãe, liga o carro e sai cantando pneus indo para o seu apartamento. Mary olhou a mensagem e levou a mão á boca pelo susto.

**Temos que ter uma conversinha, só falta você! E não seja idiota em envolver mais alguém logo te ligo, então atenda!** – e anexada estava uma foto da morena amarrada e amordaçada.

* * *

Mãe e filha ao adentrarem no prédio encontraram Jimmy, o porrteito com um saco de gelo pressionado contra a face, a loira já podia imaginar o que teria acontecido no entanto preferiu ter certeza de suas suspeitas.

- O que houve com você Jimmy?

- Um rapaz veio aqui dizendo ter uma entrega, quando fui verificar o papel de entrega ele me deu um cruzado e acabei desmaiando.

Dianna olhava preocupada para sua mãe, subiram para o apartamento encontrando a porta escancarada com Arthur assustado encolhido perto do sofá.

- Venha aqui querido – Mary chamava o cachorro enquanto Dianna andava de um lado para outro.

A loira sentiu um cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha, percebeu que era o almoço que Lea preparava, desligou o forno e apoiou as mãos contra o balcão e chorou. _Como aquele retardado faz uma coisa dessa?_ Questionava-se. Ouvindo o choro de sua filha Mary vai até lá e encontra a loira desolada, caminha até a filha e a abraça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem filha. Nós vamos chamar a polícia e eles...

- Não! É capaz dele matá-la, eu vou ao encontro dele e vou trazer ela de volta.

- Nem pense nisso Dianna Elise! Esse rapaz se mostrou muito perigoso e você não vai se meter em perigo! - a mulher recriminou a filha.

- E se ele machucá-la? – perguntava angustiada.

- Tenha calma e não faça nada que possa piorar a situação dela.

Dianna saiu dali e voltou para a sala, sentiu seu celular vibrar e viu que era outra mensagem do aparelho de Lea. Vendo sua mão segui-la tentou disfarçar.

- Mamãe, porque você não toma um banho e tenta descansar enquanto ligo para a polícia? – cruzou os dedos para que sua mãe não suspeitasse de nada.

- Tudo bem, mas não saia daqui – pegou a sua mala e rumou para o quarto de hóspedes.

A loira esperou para ouvir o som do chuveiro sendo ligado, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Já no carro abriu a mensagem, nela continha um endereço e outra foto da morena que dessa vez já se encontrava acordada. O sangue de Dianna ferveu.

- Eu vou matar ele! – falou exaltada.

Guiou até o local, o desgraçado tinha feito ela ir até uma área de armazéns. Estacionou e pode ver que o carro dele estava parado em frente ao endereço que tinha lhe enviado. Dianna estava sim com medo de entrar ali, mas o desejo de ter Lea novamente em seus braços e colocá-la o mais longe possível dele era maior. Entrou no pequeno lugar, não havia muita iluminação, mas o suficiente para ver sua morena amarrada e com a expressão assustada em sua direção.

Lea observou a loira entrar ali e ficou mais desesperada, queria gritar para ela sair dali, porém não conseguia. Quando Dianna foi correr em sua direção, uma voz bem conhecida por elas a fez parar bruscamente.

- Chegou logo – disse Cory praticamente se materializando de trás de onde Lea estava – agora podemos os três conversar.

- Cory deixa ela ir, o seu problema é comigo – falou Dianna que estremeceu ao ver o rapaz andar um pouco mais á frente com revólver em punho.

- Aí que você se engana, meu problema é com vocês duas! – ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais da loira – mas eu acho que vou acabar com você primeiro, sabe Dianna, no começo eu pensei estar apaixonado por você, mas ao ter a Lea comigo depois eu tive certeza que era dela o meu amor.

- Cory não... – ela pedia sabendo no que ia acabar esse discurso.

- Pensando melhor vou deixar você por último, quero que você sofra vendo essa vadia morrer.

* * *

Mary saiu do banho, chamou pela filha e não obteve resposta alguma. Pegou o telefone e ligou para a polícia, informou-lhes o ocorrido, ao desligar sentia um aperto no peito, uma amargura lhe dominando. _Oh Senhor, proteja as minhas meninas._

* * *

Cory tirou a mordaça de Lea e voltou a se afastar, ficou meio de lado podendo apreciar o olhar que as duas trocavam, como se estivessem se despedindo.

- bem, vamos acabar logo com isso – apontou a arma para a morena.

Dianna sentiu-se tomada pela adrenalina do momento e se jogou contra o rapaz levando-o ao chão. É verdade que ela é maior e mais forte, entretanto é o ser mais desengonçado da face da Terra.

Lea olhava o que acontecia diante de seus olhos, a mulher que amava lutando pela vida e amor das duas e ela só pedia aos céus que a loira ficasse bem. Não conseguiu ver o rosto de nenhum dos dois enquanto brigavam, porém pode ouvir sirenes que a cada segundo pareciam mais próximas. Seu coração gelou ao ouvir dois disparos, Cory caiu com todo o peso do corpo na loira. Dianna empurrou o corpo dele para o lado fazendo Lea suspirar aliviada e depois gritar por ajuda ao ver a marca vermelha de sangue no abdômen da loira que parecia tentar puxar ar de todo lugar.

- Di!

Dianna deu-lhe um sorriso sofrido e olhou para o teto fechando os olhos.

- Dianna! Levanta meu amor! DIANNA! – gritava Lea desesperada tentando se soltar.


	13. Chapter 13

__**Não demorei para atualizar viram? Espero que gostem desse**

* * *

_Dianna deu-lhe um sorriso sofrido e olhou para o teto fechando os olhos._

_- Dianna! Levanta meu amor! DIANNA! – gritava Lea desesperada tentando se soltar._

_(...)_

A porta do armazém foi aberta e por ela entraram homens armados que abaixaram-nas quando puderam ver o rapaz estirado no chão. Um dos homens foi até Lea e começou a desamarrá-la enquanto outro gritava para que os paramédicos entrassem ali para socorrer a loira. A morena até tentou ir até a loira que estava rodeada por dois outros homens uniformizados que a colocavam numa maca e falavam algo que ela não compreendia por causa de seu desespero.

- Dianna! Me deixem ver como ela está! – tentava se soltar dos braços que a seguravam para ser atendida.

- Calma senhorita Sarfati, sua amiga está sendo levada para o pronto-socorro – o homem tentava acalmá-la, porém era em vão.

- Eu quero ir junto com ela – chorava desolada ao ver Dianna ser levada as pressas – eu não posso perder o amor da minha vida, por favor.

- Venha, vamos levá-la – ajudou a morena a levantar.

Quando passaram ao lado de onde Cory estava, Lea deu uma rápida olhada nele.

- E-ele está...

- Sim, o rapaz faleceu.

Não é que ela tivesse uma pedra no lugar do coração, mas ao receber a notícia respirou aliviada. Ainda tentava entender de onde ele tinha tirado toda essa loucura que agora tinha colocado em risco a vida da sua namorada.

Lea entrou na viatura que seguiu para o mesmo hospital que Dianna havia sido encaminhada. Chegando lá correu foi levada até uma área reservada para poder aguardar por notícias. Quando já estava quase entrando em pânico escutou uma voz chamá-la e logo um par de braços a rodear.

- Lea, você está bem? Onde está a minha filha? – Mary perguntava.

- Estou bem, mas a Di tomou um tiro e pelo o que um enfermeiro comentou levaram ela para a sala cirúrgica – soluçava deixando as lágrimas banharem o seu rosto – eu não posso perdê-la, não sei viver sem ela.

As duas mulheres ficaram abraçadas, uma tentando passar força para a outra enquanto esperavam por alguma coisa que as deixassem mais tranquilas de saber que a loira estava fora de perigo. Um tempo depois do ocorrido toda a mídia já sabia do fato e com isso alguns amigos foram até lá saberem sobre o estado de saúde de Dianna.

Um médico veio até elas com a expressão cansada.

- Vocês são parentes de senhorita Agron?

- Eu sou a mãe dela – Mary se pronunciou – como a minha filha está?

- O tiro que ela levou perfurou um órgão, retiramos o projétil e contemos o sangramento para que não corrêssemos o risco de ter uma hemorragia.

- Eu posso ver ela?

- Apesar de termos tido sucesso no procedimento a colocamos em coma induzido para saber como o corpo dela vai se recuperar – o médico terminou de explicar.

Lea desabou no chão sendo amparada por Jason que tinha chego a pouco tempo.

- Vocês podem vê-la, mas como ela está na UTI só posso permitir 3 pessoas.

Mary, Jason e Lea caminharam pelo corredor que levava a área. Entraram no quarto que Dianna estava, Mary beijou a testa da filha, aliviada por ver sua princesinha viva. Jason pegou a mão da irmã e depois beijou-lhe a testa e Lea permanecia perto da porta encarando a mulher que amava.

Jason chamou a atenção da mãe com gesto indicando a morena. Os dois despediram-se da loira e deixaram que Lea tivesse um momento com ela. Vendo-se sozinha ali com Dianna, Lea caminhou até o leito, sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado e segurou a mão da loira.

- Meu amor, eu vou ser a pessoa mais egoísta desse mundo ao dizer isso, mas você não pode me deixar, por que eu preciso de você comigo, me amando, dando bronca quando dou uma de diva. Desperte logo, sua família, seus amigos, todos estão preocupados com você.

Respirou fundo tentando desfazer o nós que tinha na garganta.

- Cory morreu e para falar a verdade, se ele estivesse vivo eu mesma ia acabar com ele. Obrigada por lutar por nós, pelo o que nós significamos na vida da outra e vou estar aqui esperando você acordar, por que ainda quero ser a senhora Agron, se lembra do nosso acordo? Esse eu exijo que você cumpra – riu entre a tristeza que a consumia.

Uma batida na porta e uma enfermeira entrou avisando que ela não podia ficar mais ali por hoje. A morena levantou e depositou um beijo casto nos lábios de Dianna e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Volta logo pra mim Di, te amo mais que tudo.

Saiu do quarto sabendo que os próximos dias seriam angustiantes com a espera de que Dianna acordasse para que eles pudessem saber como ela iria ficar. E nos meios de notícia?

"**Dianna Agron se encontra hospitalizada depois de ser baleada por colega de elenco Cory Monteith, que durante todo o ocorrido acabou falecendo."**

"**Lea Michele também está envolvida, porém nenhuma informação adicional foi divulgada."**

"**Amor e vingança, envolve três atores do elenco de Glee, o que aconteceu de verdade?"**


	14. Chapter 14

A semana havia se passado para Lea como se fossem anos, Dianna continuava no mesmo estado e os médicos diziam que ela melhorava, mas a morena queria ver a sua amada acordada com aquele sorriso doce e o olhar encantador, aí sim ela poderia respirar aliviada. Seus dias foram divididos entre as gravações, hospital, casa e assim por diante, era exaustivo, porém ninguém a fazia mudar de ideia.

Neste momento encontrava-se na posição que já tinha se transformado em rotina, sentada ao lado da cama segurando a mão da loira assim como na primeira vez que a visitou. Lea contava como tinha sido o seu dia e pedia que a loira despertasse logo. Apoiou a cabeça na beirada da maca e suspirou, queria estar agora com Dianna em seu apartamento assistindo a um dos filmes estranhos da loira e agarrada a ela. Escutou um bipe diferente e levou seu olhar para a loira.

Dianna tinha as pálpebras mexendo, porém não abria os olhos. Lea a olhava de boca aberta, levantou-se e ficou observando.

- Amor? – chamou – Di, amor você está me escutando?

- Lee – a loira sussurrou de volta se forçando a abrir nem que um pouco seus olhos – onde estou?

- Ai meu deus! Você voltou para mim!

Lea correu até a porta e gritou para o médico que veio correndo.

- Temos que levá-la para fazer alguns exames – informava enquanto examinava a loira que ainda não tinha desviado o seu olhar da morena – já retorno com um enfermeiro.

Dianna chamou a morena para se aproximar, que prontamente agarrou sua mão.

- O que aconteceu Lee, estávamos lá com o Cory e depois não lembro de muita coisa.

- Ele atirou em você amor, mas acho que antes ele que foi atingido – Lea narrava com lágrimas, mas de felicidade de ter Dianna de volta – ele morreu Di e você fez uma cirurgia e te colocaram em coma para ver se você se recuperava mais rápido... eu pensei que ia te perder...

- Estou aqui meu amor e você não vai se livrar tão fácil de mim.

- É bom mesmo Agron, por que temos planos do tipo que não podem ser cancelados – sorriu.

- E não serão.


	15. Chapter 15

**É eu demorei, só não me matem pq uma moto já quase fez isso na semana passada e tive que tomar uns pontos na cabeça e estou toda quebrada. Simplesmente não conseguia escrever o capitulo, desculpem mesmo :( (espero que as minhas leitoras do nyah estejam lendo por aqui,por causa daquela palhaçada deles em apagar a fic)**

**foi mals postei cap errado entao agora tem um antes desse**

* * *

O médico voltou acompanhado de um enfermeiro que moveu Dianna para outra maca.

- Amor você me espera? – a loira perguntou.

- Claro! Vou ligar para a sua mãe e avisá-la.

A loira foi levada para fazer os exames, enquanto isso Lea saiu do quarto e ligou para Mary que não podia ter ficado mais feliz em saber que sua filha finalmente tinha acordado e que já estava a caminho e que também havia pedido para Jason avisar os amigos da rima. Lea aproveitou e foi até a cantina do hospital buscar um café, sentou-se em uma das mesas que se encontravam vazias devido ao horário e se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali divagando até que sentiu uma mão lhe apertar o ombro carinhosamente, olhou para a pessoa e levantou para dividirem um abraço, ambas estavam esgotadas com a situação.

- Nem acredito que tenho minha filha de volta! – Mary dizia.

- Mas acredite que agora ela não vai mais sair de perto de nós. Você já foi vê-la?

- Sim, acabei de vir de lá, duas amigas delas chegaram e as deixei conversar.

Lea estranhou, caminhou de volta e na recepção encontrou com uma outra loira que lhe sorriu gentilmente.

- Hey Taylor, como vai? – Lea a cumprimentou enquanto trocavam um rápido abraço.

- Melhor em saber que minha amiga está bem, e você Lea? Parece exausta, deveria descansar um pouco.

- Agora estou bem, vou descansar quanto estiver com ela em casa. Estou indo até o quarto dela, você não vem?

- Já a vi, quem está agora lá é a Ashley.

A morena não gostou nada do que escutou, porém soube dissimular bem em frente à loira, lhe devolveu um sorriso e rumou pelo corredor a passos rápidos. Conhecida de vista algumas das amigas de Dianna e outras já tinha tido contato da época em que namoravam da primeira vez, mas essa Ashley lhe deixava com um pé atrás, a mulher sempre tentava ter o tipo de contato que ela tinha com a loira e já com isso podia imaginar o que ela queria se aproximando da sua namorada. Deu duas batidas na porta e abriu a mesma dirigindo seu olhar primeiramente a sua amada que deixou de prestar atenção no que a outra falava para olhá-la.

- Você disse que estaria aqui quando eu voltasse.

- Precisava de um café – se desculpou aproximando-se.

- Oi Lea – Ashley cumprimentou a morena um tanto falsamente que apenas ganhou um aceno de cabeça por parte de Lea – bem agora que sua namorada chegou vou indo, tenho alguns compromissos ainda que não posso cancelar.

A loira se aproximou e deu um beijo no canto dos lábios de Dianna e saiu deixando ambas as mulheres surpreendidas com o gesto.

- Não sabia que suas amigas tinham esse tipo de intimidade com você!

- Nem eu acredite.

Lea deu-lhe um beijo na têmpora e sussurrou um 'já volto' e saiu do quarto encontrando a loira ali lhe esperando sorrindo arrogantemente.

- Olha não sei o que você pretende, mas esquece que ela é minha – Lea surpreendeu a si mesma com essas palavras de possessividade, porém manteve a postura.

- Lindinha tenha em mente uma coisa, quando você largou ela quem estava lá para consolá-la era eu e eu sei que você vai fazer alguma merda ainda, então estarei lá para dar o meu ombro amigo e outras coisas se ela desejar – falou e caminhou pela corredor deixando Lea estupefata com a ousadia.

A morena voltou para a companhia de Dianna que lhe encarava sem saber o que falar, não sabia se Lea tinha ficado com ciúme, brava com ela e seja lá o que se passava pela mente dela.

- Tudo bem amor?

- Tudo perfeito com você de volta meu amor! – Lea selou seus lábios com os de Dianna num beijo repleto de saudade, tentava demonstrar ali o quanto amava a loira, afastaram-se um pouco para recuperar o ar.

- Algum problema entre vocês? – ainda estranhava a saída da morena.

- Nada que você precise se preocupar – assegurou Lea.

A frase dela foi mais para si mesma do que para a loira, não gostou nada do que Ashley tinha falado e sentiu que era melhor se preparar que vinha problemas pela frente e não permitiria que mais alguém tentasse separá-las, o que Cory havia feito ainda martelava em sua mente e saber que outra pessoa queria a sua namorada a ponto de deixar assim explícito para ela lhe garantia que não podia sair nada bom de uma situação dessa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bom ver que o pessoal que acompanhava no nyah está aqui também, sei que tenho demorado um pouco para att, mas estou correndo atrás de coisas pra facul e tenho tido alguns contratempos porém tento postar a mais logo que é possível.**

**Obrigada por estarem comentando,isso me ajuda na hora de escrever :)**

* * *

Dianna teve alta no dia seguinte e por insistência de Lea foi passar alguns dia na casa da morena. Algumas horas depois de chegarem, Lea preparava algo pra comerem. Escutou a campainha tocar, olhou em volta e não viu sinal nenhuma de sua namorada então foi atender. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com uma morena bem conhecida.

- Oh meu deus quanto tempo! – abraçou sua visita e deu espaço para que ela entrasse.

- Não consegui ir ao hospital depois que ela acordou, então liguei para o Jason e ele me avisou que ela ficaria por aqui. Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Você já é de casa, ou melhor, era, mas vai voltar a ser – riu.

- Amor, você trouxe a minha... – Dianna vinha do corredor e parou de falar quando viu a pessoa que estava ao lado de Lea – Jéssica! – gritou e correu abraçar a amiga.

- Nossa isso tudo é saudades loira? Vê se não dá mias um susto desses em nós viu.

- Di, vou lá na cozinha terminar nossa almoço e você é mais do que bem-vinda em nos acompanhar Jess – disse a morena em direção a cozinha.

As duas acabaram acompanhando Lea e sentaram para conversar, a morena tinha um bom relacionamento com as amigas de Dianna principalmente com Jéssica, Taylor e Lexy. Então ficava feliz em ver que mesmo depois do término conturbado delas e com a volta ainda tinha a simpatia delas., mas precisava tirar umas coisas a limpo.

- Amor, você pode ir buscar um vinho para nós na adega?

- Claro, já volto – a loira respondeu e saiu.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Fala aí – riu Jessica.

- O que você acha da Ashley? – meio que sussurrou para que Dianna na escutasse se voltasse.

- Qual delas? – recebeu uma careta como resposta e entendeu – ah sim, não gosto dela Lea, podem até dizer que é ciúme de amiga, mas acho ela uma falsa.

- Quando eu fui visitar a Di ontem ela estava lá e meio que tivemos uma conversa e ela deixou claro que tem interesse na minha namorada, não contei pra ela, mas tenho medo que essa criatura faça alguma coisa.

- Só fica esperta, eu andei conversando com a Taylor e olha que nem somos lá muito chegadas e concordamos que a Ashley marca em cima da nossa loira, então não deixa espaço pra ela e se precisar me liga.

- Obrigada Jess.

- Pode me agradecer me deixando comer essa massa que está com um aroma maravilhoso.

- Ok.

Dianna voltou e encontrou as duas morenas rindo.

- Posso saber do que estão rindo?

- Com ciúmes Agron? – brincou Lea – mas não fique que eu gosto de loiras.

- Uma loira, não diga no plural.

- Bem, eu gosto de outro tipo de coisa então...

- Ah calada Jess – brincou a loira – vamos comer então.

- Vamos.

As garotas almoçaram em meio a brincadeiras até que surgiu um assunto que Lea tinha esquecido de comentar com Dianna, não por que não queria falar, mas foi mais por falta de oportunidade mesmo.

- Então você vai mesmo apresentar o Globo de Ouro? – perguntou Jéssica.

- Sério isso Lee? – Dianna questionou surpresa.

- É, havia me esquecido de comanter com você. Eles me fizeram o convite e aceitei, acho que vai ser interessante estar do outro lado dessa vez.

- Você vai gostar, eu pelo menos amei ser host no GLAAD.

- Oh, nem me lembre disso – Jéssica começou a rir – você estava uma pilha de nervos pensando que uma mulher que iria comprar o seu beijo.

- Valeu pelo apoio – resmungou a loira.

- Di foi engraçado – concordou Lea rindo e logo voltou com uma expressão séria – eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode falar amor.

- Você vai comigo?

- Claro que vou, também recebi um convite sabe, não sou tão esquecida assim pelas pessoas.

- Eu sei né, o que quero saber é se você vai me acompanhando.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim, mas se você não se sentir conf...

- É óbvio que eu vou Lee, nada me faria mais feliz do que passar pelo tapete vermelho ao seu lado.

As duas se olhavam e mais pareciam ter entrado numa bolha esquecendo o resto do mundo, no caso ali a outra morena que observava a cena feliz de ver sua amiga com a pessoa amada.

- Aww, vocês são tão doces que até tenho medo de ter cáries – brincou.

- Szohr como você sabe estragar um clima.

- Se eu não fizer isso vou ser ignorada.

- É tem razão – concordou.

- Dianna!

- Lea é verdade.

Um tempo depois Jéssica se foi não sem antes convidar as duas para irem visitá-la em NY que fez Lea concordar de imediato, pois aproveitaria para ver seus pais e claro ao John também. Dianna lavou a louça já que a morena havia preparado tudo e depois de terminar foi abraçada por trás.

- Será que tem algum problema eu abusar um pouquinho de você? – Lea sussurrava no ouvido da loira.

- Hmm, nenhum – respondeu ao sentir mãos percorrerem seu abdômen por debaixo da blusa que vestia.

- Bom saber – virou a namorada em seus braços e a beijou com todo o desejo que tinha – vem.

Pegou-a pela mão e a guiou para o seu quarto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tentei remediar,porém como podem ver não consegui outra saída**

Caros leitores, sei que a atualização da fic está atrasada e não é de propósito até porque não gosto quando isso acontecem com alguma estória que estou acompanhando. Então venho aqui para avisar que vou dar essa fic como "descontinuada" por motivo de que não consigo escrevê-la mais, tentei tantas vezes, mas não sai e com a falta de tempo que estou para qualquer coisa que não seja as minhas prioridades estou tendo que abrir mão no momento.

Bem, era isso e também queria agradecer pelos comentários e por acompanharem.


End file.
